Squirrelflight (Original)
Description Squirrelflight is a flame-colored she-cat with forest-green eyes. She has one white paw and a torn ear tip. Extra Story "You ready?" Jayfeather asked. I took a deep breath and stared at the shining pool, the stars reflected onto the water, making it seem like it comes from in there. "Yes," I answered. I pressed my nose into the glittering water, and the world around me turned into darkness. Everything went dark and blurry, and I felt really dizzy and dark... "Squirrelflight!" called a familiar voice. I looked up, and I couldn't believe my eyes. The great oak towered above me, and in the middle was a flame-colored cat. "Father? Firestar?" Slowly, stars became brighter, and the started heading towards me. The cats of StarClan, dead ancestors of ours, settled around me, and familiar faces were all around. "With this life I give you courage to do what is right," Firestar murmered. He touched my nose, and I felt as if a bolt of lightning just went through me. I thought about all the choices that I need to face, and making sure I chose the correct one. As I opened my eyes, I saw Dustpelt padding towards me. I felt joy rise inside me as he was my old mentor. "With this life I give you pride. Make ThunderClan proud for who they are," he said. The memories of all my proudest moments, and about ThunderClan. A silver tabby she-cat came towards me. I couldn't believe my eyes! "Feathertail!" I gasped. "Even though I now hunt with the Tribe of Endless Hunting, I came here to give you a life. I still think that the time you got stuck when we were travelling was just a moon ago!" she chirped. "With this life I give you love. Love for your clan, family, and friends. Love for Bramblestar, even though he has left you. A sad moment passed in my mind as Feathertail's life soared through me. Even though it was a sweet feeling, I still remembered how Bramblestar left me in charge for the sake of Mosskit. I didn't blame him for loving her so much, but how could he have left his clan and me? "I'm sure Bramblestar still loves you," Feathertail whispered as she padded back into the crowd. A crow-black she-cat with eyes the color of emeralds came towards me. Hollyleaf, my foster kit, had grown so much! "I don't deserve to give you a life since I have killed, but I have the forgiveness of StarClan," she murmered. "I'm sorry for hating you, and I know you will be a good and wonderful leader to ThunderClan. With this life I give you the gift to learn from your mistakes. No cat is perfect, and everyone has flaws." Replacing Hollyleaf was Sorreltail, one of my best friends when we were young. "Your kits miss you so much!" I exclaimed. Sorreltail blinked sadly, and spoke. "I know, and I miss them too. With this life I give you the love of motherhood to take care of the young ones. A mother will defend her kits no matter what. Use the determination of a mother well." This life was not sweet at all. I felt all of the queen's desire to protect their young inside me, and my legs buckled. Sorreltail glanced away, and joined the rest of StarClan and sat down again. Seedpaw gave me the life of mentoring, and Mousefur the life of listening to the elders. My mother, Sandstorm, gave me the life of Strength and determination. An old grey she-cat with stood up and came infront of me. This was the same cat who has told she will never have kits but then admitted her lie because Leafpool's kits needed a mother. "With this life I give you wisdom. Use it well to judge all your clanmates equally, and make wise discisions." Then Yellowfang frowned. "Bramblestar should have never left you, he doesn't have the right. I hope you will make a better leader than him, Squirrelflight." She paused and thought for a heartbeat. "No, Squirrel''star."'' "Squirrelstar! Squirrelstar!" chanted the cats of StarClan. "Thank you," I whispered silently to all of them. Gallery Squirrelflight.png|Kit to Leader|link=Kit to Leader Am I (Squirrelflight) one of your favorite characters? Yes! No! Category:She-cats Category:Leaders Category:Warriors Category:Characters